


Switch

by suppakei



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BL, Bottom Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gulfmew - Freeform, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, TharnType, Top Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Yaoi, thaibl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei
Summary: Gulf finally had the chance to top. But it wasn’t going to be easy.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Switch

"Do you want to top tonight?" Mew whispered as if there was no one around.

Gulf stiffened. His hot breath turned his ears instantly red. 

"Phi, what did you say?"

"I'm not going to ask you twice." They were at an after-party but it was too early. They both haven't even finished their first bottle of beer yet. 

_If it isn't the alcohol then what is it?_ Gulf was having all kinds of questions in his head. The thought of it was never laid on the table before. It has always been decided that Mew dominated. There was no exchange of words, it just happened that way. 

"This offer will only last for 10 seco--"

"Yes." Gulf blurts out even when he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Mew was the first and only man he's ever been with. And even if they have a very healthy sex life, flipping the switch isn't that simple. 

The party was just getting started. Booze was refilled every half an hour and everyone was having a great time. Gulf, however, stood in a corner as much as he could while he fiddled with his phone. He made sure to open an incognito browser before searching _'Preparations for first time tops'_. There was only one time he asked google for tips about intercourse and doing it again was still uncomfortable. 

He had his back on the wall and the best thing about this was not worrying about people sneaking up behind him and meddle in his business. 

"Tua-aeng! What are you doing there?! Come here, let's dance!" Mew was definitely drunk. He knew because the smile couldn't be wiped off his face and he was flailing his arms to match the upbeat music. But Gulf couldn't get in the mood. He was only counting hours before having a possibly once in a lifetime experience. 

Mew was unaware, but, it has always been at the back of his mind. 

_How does he feel? What kind of face would he make? And what sounds would come out from his mouth?_ Just the thought of it was turning him on. 

He took in deep breaths to control his desire and to hide his nervousness. 

"Ohh!" Everyone reacted when the next song was a complete opposite of what has been playing for the past hour. 

It was a slow sexy rhythm that would make the body move the way it wants. Couples held each other close. Leaning bodies against bodies and creating tension only lovers would only understand. Usually, Gulf would know how to move upon Mew’s touch. But this time he was too preoccupied with do’s and don't’s. He wanted to take the lead for the first time. He wanted to show Mew that he could be the one who takes control too. 

When Mew took a step towards him, he didn’t let the moment pass. He relied on his instincts. _I’m a man too. I can have him weak on his knees._

Gulf grabbed his waist and pulled him against his body. Mew stumbled a little. It caught him by surprise that his lover became suddenly aggressive. 

“You want me that much?” Mew wrapped his arms around his neck and connected their foreheads. 

“Yes. For a long time now.” Gulf closed his eyes and cherished the rare moment that he was the one snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

The words were never said out loud because he was afraid of rejection. He waited for Mew to be the one to open up and ask for it. But he never thought that day would actually come. 

“I’m always yours.” Mew’s whisper was softer. Maybe even in a higher tone than his usual low voice. It could've been the effect of the alcohol but it was real. 

Their height difference wasn’t obvious since Mew had a bigger build and he immediately shrinks when they’re together. But the truth was he does tower over him and once in a while he enjoys being the one who can kiss him in the head and bury his nose in his hair. 

“You’re hard.” He was. And the heavy petting didn’t help. 

“Take me home.”

🌻☀️

Gulf took the liberty to drive them home. He wasn’t even the slightest drunk but concentrating on the wheel was a struggle. He wasn’t only thinking about the spontaneity of the situation, he was also distracted by Mew’s fingers playing with his locks as he stared at him with needy eyes. 

As soon as the engine died and the car doors closed, they weren’t able to keep their hands off each other.

Gulf had to enter the passcode to their door twice since Mew wouldn’t stop nibbling his ears while expressing how much he wanted him.

Clothes flew even before they reached their bedroom. They were making out as if there’s no other day to spare.

Mew got on the bed first. He bit his lips for the man standing in front of him.

Gulf’s heart was palpitating. This was it. The day he has secretly been waiting for. Mew was right in front of him waiting and willing to be devoured.

_It had to be perfect._

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Gulf uttered.

“Okay? Don’t take too long.” Mew had a confused look but didn’t question any further.

The bathroom door was shut and Gulf immediately grabbed on the sink to support his weakened knees.

“Pull your shit together, Gulf. This is it. You can’t mess up.”

He kept in mind where the condoms and lube were. He thought of the step by step process of how Mew handled him. He also kept in mind the tips from his short research.

“Brush. I should brush my teeth first.”

“Maybe I should clean it first. Just to be safe.”

“Should I shower instead?”

Gulf created his own turmoil and by the time he realized it, 15 minutes has already passed.

“Shit.” He hurriedly wrapped himself with a towel and immediately got back to his lover. But it was too late.

Mew was in a slumber and his mouth was hanging open.

“Phi?” He called out but he was only answered with a snore.

Gulf covered Mew’s exposed body with a comforter and laid beside him as well. He fixed his hair and kissed his cheeks. It’s been so long since he experienced such disappointment.

“I’m sorry. Phi.”

🌻☀️

“Fuck!”

2 weeks, 18 hours, and 18 minutes. It’s been that long since Mew asked him the unforgettable question.

_“Do you want to top tonight?”_

And yet he still hasn’t done it. They haven’t even touched each other since then as a matter of fact. Their careers were taking over their time together. Projects were coming left and right. And when they do have a break it doesn’t match up.

Today is Valentine’s Day. They should be together.

Gulf drops the dumbbells on the floor. He hated going to the gym but it was the only way he could get rid of his frustrations. He was far from having chiseled abs and large biceps but he is surely stronger now. Physically at least.

He sat down on the bench and wiped his sweat. He then grabbed his phone and received a notification. It was a content release from a magazine. It was Mew. Modeling half-naked while doing all sorts of seductive poses. He closed the app before he could clench his phone any further.

He’s at his limit. The pent up frustrations weren’t doing him any more good. It had to be that night.

🌻☀️

“Phi?!” Gulf dropped the bouquets of roses and the bag full of scented candles.

Mew was in the kitchen making dinner. He didn’t think he would go home early. Not that he was complaining but he already had a plan to surprise him as well. But it looked like he won't be able to do it after all.

“You bought roses? And — candles?” Mew was confused. Gulf does give flowers. He usually gives a stem or one bouquet. But this time he was holding three. He also saw the candles rolling on the floor when they fell.

“Why are you home?”

“We haven’t had time for each other recently, right? This is me making up for it. And it’s Valentine’s. I want to be with you— Now tell me. Why do you have 3 bouquets? Don’t tell you’re giving that to 3 different people?” Mew laughed at his own ridiculous joke.

Gulf didn’t retort with another joke like he usually does. Instead, he approaches Mew. Grabs him by the neck and kisses him deeply.

When he broke away from the kiss, he took the chance to easily lift Mew and make him sit on the kitchen counter. His legs were spread and he was in between them. Hands instantly grabbed those thick thighs and squeezed them.

“Gulf—“ Mew wasn’t able to finish his question.

Gulf shuts him up by kissing him torridly. He had such a big appetite for him that the food being prepared became non-existent.

He removes both their tops and then he began sucking on his neck and chest. Mew’s breaths were beginning to become uneven but he didn’t protest. It wasn’t the first time Gulf initiated intimacy but it was definitely the first time he showed that he wanted to dominate.

Mew wasn’t oblivious to the fact that they had some unfinished business. Truth be told, he was avoiding that conversation. He was so embarrassed about sleeping on Gulf that night. He felt so bad for keeping the younger’s hopes up only for it to be taken down. He wanted to make up for it but days went by and he kept leaving the talk for another day.

“Gulf.” He sharply breathed when his man focused his mouth on his breast. He played with it using his tongue. Flicking the nipple repeatedly until it became stiff and then he left kisses around it.

Mew’s hands wandered all over Gulf’s body. He felt different. His arms grew a bit bigger. His back was harder. And he was certainly thinner but more toned.

“I’ll top tonight.” It was a demand and there wasn’t a hint of hesitation in Gulf’s voice. He won’t let this moment pass by him again.

As his lover nodded he carried him to the bedroom. Mew instinctively wrapped his legs around him and clings to him with his head buried on the younger’s neck. It was a new experience to be the one being taken care of and Gulf had no idea how excited Mew was to be taken advantage of.

Gulf laid him down on the soft sheets. He brushed his hair up and admired his sun. He lands his lips on Mew’s forehead, nose, and cheeks. Just like what Mew does when he leads.

“It’s all about you tonight. Okay?” Mew understood and let Gulf have his way.

Soft kisses trailed down and soon enough Mew was fully bare and vulnerable.

Gulf takes his length in his mouth and lets his hands constantly do the work too.

Mew groans every time the younger's tongue slides up and down his shaft. He supported his weight with his elbows to sit up and watch Gulf pleasure him. But when Gulf folded his legs and spreads them wider he held his breath.

_It’s happening._

His arms loses strength and he falls on his back. Gulf’s tongue has reached his entrance and he kept bringing it back and forth to his taint. Giving him an immense euphoric experience. He bit his lips hard to silence himself. It was definitely a new feeling. A feeling he was afraid he’d get addicted to. Gulf spreads him wider and eats him up eagerly. He’s been hungry for him for a long time and he made sure he gets the most out of it.

Gulf generously coated his fingers with his own saliva.

“I’ll put my finger in now.” He positions it in his quivering hole and waited for an answer.

“Mmm.” Mew only responds with a hum. Gulf didn't see it but he covered his face with his hands to contain the nervousness.

Gulf was so careful to not hurt his lover. He slowly pushed in and out to make sure he was giving more pleasure than pain. When he felt Mew was more relaxed he inserted another finger.

“Ah.” Gulf paused for a brief moment. He was surprised but he was very delighted. He found his spot. And when he hit it again he couldn’t help but look at what kind of face Mew was making.

“Phi, why are hiding your face?” Mew was flustered when he saw Gulf’s face above him. But still, he looked into his bright brown eyes that were disguised as innocent.

When Gulf continued to ram his fingers into his hole, he finally saw what a mess he made his Phi in to. He was blushing and his lips that tried so hard to keep sealed kept on parting. It was a beautiful sight. He wants to keep it in his memory forever.

He kissed him and swallowed his moans. His member stiffened more and his grip on Mew’s neck tightened.

“I think I’m ready now.” Mew didn’t say the exact words but he was pleading. His glazed eyes were full of need and Gulf was also at his limit.

He stood up, grabbed the bottle of lube and some condoms.

“No protection. I want to feel you.”

“Fuck, Phi. You’re so cute.” Gulf blurts out and kissed the hand that stopped him. The comment embarrassed Mew so much that he wanted to hide under the pillows.

Gulf unbuckled his belt and drops his pants on the floor. He was fully erect and Mew held his breath in anticipation.

Gulf spreads the lube throughout his length and proceeds to pour it all over his lover too. He positions himself in his entrance while his other hand was on the his knee.

He didn’t expect that he would be profusely tensed. Up until this point, he was confident and sure, but now he’s starting to overthink. Gulf wished his hands stopped trembling. They were in the middle of making love and the last thing he wanted to do is disappoint the man that he loves.

However, it felt like their first night together. And this time, he was the one who needed to be careful.

Mew took notice of his anxiousness. So he reached for his hand and held it. 

“I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

That was all it took for Gulf to be as one with his man. He goes in slowly and each whimper Mew makes was like music to his ears. His walls clenched to him so tightly that Gulf couldn’t help but feel manlier and in control. The dominance he was manifesting each time he thrusts inside was overwhelmingly satisfying. 

He bends towards him and intertwined their fingers together. Mew was releasing hot breaths but his eyes were still shut tight. 

“Look at me Phi.” Gulf whispers and kisses his cheeks. Mew opened his moist eyes and immediately holds on to him. 

“Gulf. Gulf please— I—“ He picks up the pace and created more friction for their pleasure.

Each time Mew called his name, the harder he thrusts in. And in exchange, nails dug deeper on his skin. 

“I’m near.” Mew cries. He wraps his legs around Gulf with force as if he's telling him to pull away. 

They both came simultaneously and felt enraptured by the unbelievable exhilaration. 

Gulf drops beside him and they both stared at the ceiling. Mind empty. 

“Phi. Are you okay?” Mew laughs at his question. 

“More than okay. That— it was amazing.” Gulf grins widely and suddenly straddles Mew. 

“Again?” Mew’s eyes widened and hit the younger’s forehead with his finger. Gulf falls back beside him and rubs where he was flicked. 

“Don’t get ahead with yourself.” Mew scolds and covers his body with a blanket. 

“You still haven’t told me why you bought candles and 3 bouquets of flowers. And have you been going to the gym?”

Gulf snuggles close to Mew and wraps his arms around him. 

“We don’t see each other often so I wanted to do something special for Valentine’s. I planned to spread rose petals all over the floor and in the bathtub. And the addition of the scented candles would probably make it more romantic.” 

“Okay, but what’s the real reason why you prepared so much.” Mew knows him too well. Gulf is a simple guy. He’s not someone who makes extravagant plans. 

Gulf pouts and stared at him. Mew had one eyebrow up which means he already caught him. 

“I saw your photoshoot for that magazine and you were so hot and sexy that it frustrated me even more. I was at the gym because it's the only way I could calm myself down. We haven’t been in bed together for weeks and seeing you like that made me possessive. Plus, the last time we almost did it I made you wait for a long time and we ended up not doing it. So, I’m sorry.” When Gulf decides to be honest with his feelings, he speaks everything out. He doesn’t leave out even the embarrassing details. He loved that about him. 

“So you prepared so much because you were horny?” Gulf hides himself under Mew’s arms and nodded in agreement. 

Mew laughs again and lifts his arm up to have Gulf lay on them. He kisses his forehead and embraced him. 

"You're my first. I just wanted you to know that." Gulf had his cheeky smile. He felt honored.

“So... can I do it again Phi?” 

“Not before I top you again. And I’ll be doing that for a very long time.” 

“Phi! Unfair!”

“Shh. Fine, I’ll think about it.” He hushed him and held him close. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Phi.”

🌻☀️

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it???
> 
> I was never a btm!mew enthusiast but then one day i thought... why not?
> 
> Honestly it was hard writing this there was a lot of imagination involved and heaven knows how much i screamed :)). 
> 
> Thank You for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated 🥺


End file.
